cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lolania
The Federal Republic of Lolania, or more commonly known as Lolania, is a nation located in the New World hemisphere. It has existed for nearly twenty New World years (since 12/26/07) under democratic governorship and ideology. History Lolania was founded seven years ago by political leader Gregory Bieler who was seeking refuge for people of likeminded freedoms. The result was a settlement founded by "Gregorian settlers" which has thrived ever since. After the convergence of settlers, the gradual increase of population demanded a formal government and society. The settlement was erected fully and became the capital of the youthful new nation, known as Lolonia. By suffrage, Gregory Bieler was elected to the position of Council President under a new government written and structured under liberal principles. Over time, the population outgrew a "local town" and required further governmental growth. As a result, Council President Bieler became Governor of the territory named Lolania and set up smaller jurisdictions that registered as states. This process led to further advances generating the current government Lolania currently has and the entire nation as well. Government Lolania has a Federal Republic for its government, the seperation of the government into three existing entities that maintain checks and balances among each other. Executive Branch The first branch is the Executive entity. The President of Lolania is the chief executive in the generalized wing and is elected under universal sufferage. The President maintains considerable power under the Lolanian Constitution in which the President holds an array of abilities. The President has the ability to veto legislations passed by the legislature, issue national programs, deal with international affairs, intervene in legislation, and commands the military. While the seperation of powers is in accord, the President sits over the legislature (or the Vice President can do so in his stead) and plays minor roles in the judicial sector such as appointments and other duties. The Lolanian President office is elected every 5 years by democratic sufferage and counted by popular vote. This process goes through a first round/second round system. However, no electoral race for the President has ever gone into a second round due to immense popularity for the single elected President in Lolania's history. Legislative Branch The second branch is the legislative entity. The legislative entity consists of a unicameral legislature with one nationally elected body known as the National Senate. The National Senate deals with foreign integration laws, nationalized legislation, tax policies, and judicial revisions. The main check on the National Senate is by the President who sits over the legislature and may veto the laws it passes. However, the National Senate has the full ability to override a veto with 2/3 vote count. The National Senate is elected every 2 years on intervals of two classes (Class 1 and Class 2) by democratic sufferage. Judicial Branch Will be written soon. Electoral History Though the nation has been in existence for only 20 years, it has gone through a number of elections. Presidential Elections Gregory Bieler has been the only President of Lolania in history, with excessive support from the people. Lolania's successes is credited to his progressions. National Senate Elections The Liberal Democratic Party (LDP) is the first party registered in Lolania. It has been the Majority Party since the creation of the National Senate, backed up by the people who value extreme progressive ideology. Foreign Relations Lolania has a series of international connections, varying from different parts of the New World. It maintains consistent relations with many nations to ensure the best of partnership. New Prussia Lolania has held excellent relations with The New Prussia (formerly the nation of Silverymoon). President Bieler personally knew the now deceased leader of Silverymoon, Chancellor Kotowski, and is friends with his son Kaiser Jacob II. Lolania has extended several pacts of fair trade with New Prussia and has given aid to the young nation under hopes of continued warm relations. In 2019, President Bieler hosted a foreign relations convention in Lolania with Kaiser Jacob II and President Moldovanyi of Andrelia. The convention went exceptionally well and the nations as a result have closer ties. Under a pending doctrine known as the Lolanian-Prussian Pact, the two nations would become informal allies tied by a lax international law. Word from the New Prussian government is being awaited about this plan. Andrelia Andrelia and Lolania have shared excelling relations. Lolania is a prominent contributor to Andrelia's economy by foreign aid and governmental investments. Lolania as a nation, somewhat credits itself to being a proctector of Andrelia as it helped in the founding process of the nation. President Bieler is very close friends with Andrelian leader President Moldovanyi. Supposedly, President Moldovanyi was originally born in Lolania and became part of President Bieler's government under his appointment. The truth to this however is somewhat uncertain. Lolania and Andrelia share a powerful international bond, known as the "Lolania-Andrelian Pact". This was signed over trade deals, ensuring the two nations never cancel relations with each other unless that absolutely must. This deal also incorporates a formal, by law, alliance that commits each nation to military assistance in case one is in need. Both nations hold secure trading in the Lolania-Andrelian Pact. Lolania offers Cattle and Wine while Andrelia offers more industrial Uranium and Coal. Both nations are in a trading surplus, so both benefit greatly. In a convention held in 2019, Lolania hosted an event where New Prussian leader Kaiser Jacob II and President Moldovanyi discussed the wellbeing of their nations ties. This convention went exceptionally well and as a result, Lolania and Andrelia grew to be bigger allies. Athkatla Lolania is a fierce opponent of Athkatla and has enacted multiple embargoes and blockades on the nation to kill its economy and nation status. Ironically, Lolania assisted Athkatla in its founding and contributed to it financially. Foreign relations with Athkatla were originally assuredly good and represented a secure international status. However, relations began to significantly decrease when Athkatla publicly stated it would not join the Supreme Soviet. This angered the National Senate which demanded economic regulation actions be taken to cripple Athkatla. But, President Bieler insisted less rash actions be taken to help sort out a better future between the two entities. This though, did not lead to better relations. Athkatla soon after began terrorist attacks on Lolania's borders and prominent cities. Athakatlan terrorist group Republic Freedom Fighters attempted to bomb the "Bieler National Senate Chambers" in downtown Lolonia. This plot failed miserably (much like the nation itself) and the terrorists were sent to life in prison, doomed to do labor the rest of their life. Instead of condemning the attack by Republic Freedom Fighters, Athkatlan Chancellor Unger praised the assault and ensured "more actions would be taken if further embargoes killed the economy." This outrageous attack prompted a declaration of war from President Bieler and the National Senate. However, the terrorist attacks weren't the last of the horrors. Lolanian inspectors reported "crimes to humanity" in regards to the treatment of the people by the Athakatlan government. Inspectors released a document stating "93% of Athkatlan citizens live in poverty. 1% controls the entire economy, mainly those in governmental positions." These crimes immediately led to war with Athkatla. War with Athkatla was prompt and quick. Lolanian Supreme Special Forces assisted troops earlier sent in by Silverymoon in capturing the capital and arresting Chancellor Unger. However, after some diplomatic unrest to the Supreme Soviet, Lolania withdrew from war and Athkatla submitted by offering peace. This was due to allies regarding Lolanian committment as "worthless". However, relations improved almost immediately within the Supreme Soviet Military Board and Lolania regretted withdrawing from the war effort. Athkatla joined a terrorist alliance known as Nordreich. This underground home for terrorist activities bombarded Lolania consistently, for little over a year. Even though it faced four enemy nations, Lolania never submitted and continued its war. In the end, the other nations submitted and offered peace to Lolania, giving in. After this time, relations were significantly bitter. Lolania stepped up its embargoes and blockades double and began attacking any vehicles entering Athakatlan territory without permission from the Lolanian Military. Lolania applied for entrance to the international alliance The Legion and ensured Athkatla (which had copied Lolania by applying to become a member nation as well) did not become a member. This worked and relations were furthered strained. Currently, Lolania is pressing harder relations by pushing up ties that could lead to war. President Bieler is expected ask the National Senate for war in the near future.